


Trying Not to Break Time

by Icecrm98



Series: Marvel Garden [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Coming Out, Crime Fighting, F/M, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Time Travel, Twins, hint of Gilbert/Violet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecrm98/pseuds/Icecrm98
Summary: When Steve is pregnant after the honeymoon and their kids are both born with powers how are they going to handle everything?





	1. The Honeymoon

Fighting crime and saving the world isn’t a normal honeymoon, but for Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, it was given. It’s been three days since they had gotten married, but saving the world from Ultron. It was a good thing that everyone was attending the wedding because they couldn't do fight this demon on their own. 

With everyone working together they were able to stop the city from flying away and killing millions. The couple was happy that they got to save those in trouble for there honeymoon. But, just like everyone else they wanted to go away and cherish their love together. 

They all sat on the bus together taking much needed deep breaths. “Well, that got the hormones running,” Tony stated and grinned sitting back while smiling big. “I can not wait for the for us to go away and have whoopie.” 

“Really, why did you need to say that out loud?” Steve rolled his eyes and laid his hand on Tony’s knee cap. “We leave tomorrow morning to whatever place you planned on taking us...” 

“He hasn’t told you yet?” Clint asked and chucked trying not to upset the couple.

Steve looked over at Clint with a glare. “Really, Tony?! He knows?” Clearly jealous of the man sitting across from them.

Tony smiled. “Maybe.” 

Tony has asked Clint (the only married guy on the team) what he should plan for their honeymoon. Clint gave suggestions, but it helped Tony figure out what he wanted to do more than anything. 

“Tell me,” Steve begged Tony with his puppy dog eyes. “Please, oh please, Tony.” 

“Fine. I will,” Tony took a deep breath and then smiled with a big grin, “not tell you.” 

Tony and the other Avengers started to laugh while Steve sat there pouting.

“Ass,” Steve mumbled under his breath.

“Hey! Hey! Language.” Tony smiled and kissed his cheek. “Get some rest we will be flying for a while.” 

Steve curled into Tony’s side and fell asleep for the rest of the flight. 

The next morning Tony and Steve sat in the back seat of the car while Happy drove. They weren’t leaving New York. They headed right into Brooklyn. 

Steve couldn’t help but smile slightly. “What are we doing here?” 

They pulled up to an old brick house that was older than any other house on the block. When they got out of the car Steve couldn’t tell if he was going to cry with happiness. “This was my parents home. They lived here and left it to me. I thought they just knocked it down.” 

“My father bought the property and kept it how it was. What would he think about us being married? I bet he’s laughing his ass off in hell.” 

“Well, I owe him.” Steve kissed Tony’s cheek and ran up the stoop and into the house. 

Everything was how it was when he left so many years ago including the furniture. Everything was old fashion and floral from his mothers taste. The living room had the biggest TV he has ever seen since he woke up from the ice. “Damn, I remember when we bought this. It took my father, Bucky and me to carry the TV in. It was right before we left I bought it for them before I left for the war.”

Tony walked over and hugged Steve tight. “I have you if you will have me upstairs in your bed.” Tony watched Steve go out of his arms and laughed. 

They both ran up the stairs like schoolboys going to look at a pornographic magazine. One right behind the other chasing the other. By the time they were up at the top of the stairs Steve was stripping off his shirt and was pulling Tony close to kiss him. 

“Easy there.” Tony smiled and kissed back on his sweet lips. He took off his shirt and pants standing in front of his blonde husband. Man did Tony enjoy calling him husband.

“Hubby… come here and show me what Iron Man is truly made of.” Steve teased and ran into his bedroom belly flopping onto the bed. Steve waited ready for Tony to come to join him in the bed he grew up in.

Tony took his boxers off leaving him in his birthday suit. “Sure Cap.” he walked in the bedroom slowly and climbed onto the bed growling playfully at his husband. Everyone knew that they weren’t allowed to call them for the next few days.

 

It’s been two months since the honeymoon and the two were facing more problems than everything else. Steve has been sicker than a dog, some days not even getting out of bed. Today was one of those days that Steve could barely keep his eyes open. Tony being the man he is called Bruce to come look at his husband.

He was there within the hour of the phone call. “Bruce thank the Gods your here.” Tony smiled and held Steve’s hand tightly. 

I will run a few tests, but I need you to leave the room for the machines so then your heart doesn’t screw with the results.

“Fine.” Tony kissed his husbands head and left the room sitting on the couch. Tony couldn’t help but think of the worst. The number one being that maybe Steve’s body was finally giving out on him since he is 130 years old. 

Just thinking like that had Tony pacing the rug in the living room maybe even a thousand times before he had to sit back down. He would have gone to the lab to blare AC/DC, but he knew how much of a pet peeve it was to Bruce. 

After what seemed like years Bruce came out of the bedroom they shared. “Well, Tony. It looks like your going to be a father. The serum in Steve’s body reacted to how much sperm was entering his body and you know… a baby. He is carrying twins Tony.” 

“Shut up…” Tony stood in shock trying to comprehend everything. “What do we do?” He finally asked after five minutes of silence. 

“Well, I can remove it and put it in a womb-like state cell until it is old enough to be born. Or I can abort it. Whatever you think is right. Steve is up when you're ready to speak to him.” Bruce smiled. “I will stay in the living room until you guys decide.” 

Tony nodded and jogged into the bedroom to find Steve sitting there looking at the monitor that was set up on the nightstand. “Look at it. They are beautiful.” Steve whispered listening to the two heartbeats. 

Tony sat down on the bed gripping the sheets. “What do you want to do?” 

Steve looked at him. “There is no other choice than to raise them. They need us, Tony. More than anything in the world. I want this. Don’t you?”

“Of course I want to. I just don’t want it to hurt you. I can’t live without you.” Tony gripped the sheets tighter. “Please, let’s make the right choice,” 

“I want them. Understand that right now,” Steve argued. “I want them. I have always wanted to be a father. And being one with you is my everything. It makes me feel complete.” 

“Okay. But he is going to take the babies out and put them in some tube thing to protect them and mostly you. Understand? This is the only way we are doing this.” Tony told him with all seriousness. 

Steve nodded his head and looked back at the screen. “Go tell Bruce I am ready whenever he is. And babe.” he grabbed Tony’s hand and brought it to his lips. “I love you, and thank you for this miracle.” 

“Any time my love. “But just know, I call dibs on being called dad!” Tony kissed his head and went into the living where he found Bruce. “Well, Bruce. I guess the next generation will have Avengers that come from Cap and me.” He sighed and sat down. “Promise me he will be alright.”

“I swear on Nat’s life.” Bruce smiled and got up. “I will start everything.” 

Bruce disappeared leaving Tony alone in the living room. “Hey, Jarvis. Find me three archers of land in the middle of nowhere. Then buy it and build me a five-bedroom home. We are going to need to hide. Just don’t furnish it, please.” 

“Of course it’s my pleasure, sir,” Jarvis spoke.


	2. Hello World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never had so many hits in four days that I decided to post another chapter early!

Only a family and a few choice friends were told about their marriage. The family (and Pepper) only knew about the twins being created so then the paparazzi wouldn’t find them. They built a house twenty miles away from the compound. They were going to raise the children away from everything they have created in the world.

Tony, Bruce, Nat, Wanda, Clint, and Bucky was helping pack up the Stark Tower for the move as soon as the babies are born. None of them wanted to see the family move, but they knew it was for the babies safety. Tony has made it so then it would look like he was still living here. He gave the tower to Bruce and Nat so they could have a home together with a lab for him, but everything was still in Tony’s name.

Steve’s favorite thing in the world was watching his twins float in the ‘goo’ he was calling it while they were still developing. The boy is going to be Peter Rogers-Stark and the girl is going to be Violet Rogers-Stark. They are ready to be born at any time. 

“Steve, did you want to bring this with you?” Bucky asked and held up the Red Skull’s mask for him to see. “It can stay here if you want.” 

“NO!” Steve yelled then looked away blushing. “Sorry… it’s coming with us. I need it for the nightmares.” 

“Your having nightmares again?” Bucky asked and sat down in the chair next to him. 

Steve nodded and looked at the ground. “It’s been happening again since the twins were created. I don’t know what is wrong with me. Please do not tell Tony he doesn't know and is under more stress from everything happening so quickly. He’s built the house and the business is taking off with Prince T’Challa. I just don’t want him more stressed out.” 

“Punk he will not do that. He wants to know about you. For better and for worst. Isn’t that right?” Bucky smiled knowing he was right. 

“Yes, I know.” Steve smiled and sighed. “I’m gonna go help, Tony.” 

Both men got up and left the lab and went into all the chaos. Boxes were all over the house and very high classes S.H.I.E.L.D. agents there to help them transfer everything. 

“Dinner!” Sam yelled holding ten pizzas and four buckets of wings. 

“Alright. I’ll go get- never mind their he is out of the castle. Good thing I didn’t have to climb up your hair.” He grinned and walked over kissing his cheek. “Let’s eat Rapunzel.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen getting out plates. “Do we need forks?” 

“Yes please,” Nat yelled from the living room. 

Red lights started to flash and sirens started going off. “Sir, your son is starting to break out of the womb,” 

Steve dropped the plates shattering them, but he didn’t care he jumped over the shards and ran down the stairs into the lab. Bruce was hot on his heels right behind him.

Tony kneeled slowly and started picking up the glass plate shards. “Hand me a bag, please.” 

Wanda walked the bag over and looked at him. “How about I clean that up? You should be down there with your children.” 

Standing Tony held his back with a grunt. “I just didn’t want glass on the floor. Thank you, Wanda.”

Going inside he saw Peter was in Steve’s arms. Bruce was working with our daughter. “Why aren’t they crying? Bruce what the hell is going on?!” Tony asked looking at Bruce. 

“Call Helen Cho. Now, Jarvis!” Bruce yelled and kept looking at the baby. “Tony, Steve I need you to leave. Lay Peter on the bed, Steve.”

“Helen Cho is in the building coming to the lab as we speak,” Jarvis spoke. 

“Good. Tony, Steve I promise they are in good hands. Just go out I don’t want you to have to watch.” Bruce begged them. 

Steve laid Baby Peter down and went into the elevator dragging Tony behind him. Helen was running out fast and into the lab. 

“Are babies…” Steve went onto his knees and cried. 

All Tony could do was watch him cry. He didn’t know what to think or expect. His children were harmed. “Hey… it’ll be okay. I promise.” 

“No! It’s my fault. It’s all my fault the serum did this. Putting false hope into our hearts.” Steve mumbled and cried. 

Tony kneeled and hugged him tightly. “I have you love. I truly do. Fuck…” Tony sat gripping his back. “I was gonna carry you, but I need you to carry me. I need my muscle relaxer.” 

“Of course and watch your language.” Steve got up and carried Tony into the living room setting him on the couch. 

Nat walked in with the bottle of pills. “I figured you would be back for this.” She handed them to Steve and sat a glass next to Tony. 

“Your boyfriend will tell us soon. He brought Helen Cho in so clearly it’s not good.” Tony complained and took two of the blue pills. 

“It comes from my side of the family,” Steve mumbled and sat back on the couch crossing his arms. 

“Don’t start that shit.” Bucky glared at him. 

“Hey! Language.” Steve told him and shook his head. “Why can’t you two find different words to say that those nasty ones?”

“It’s in our nature.” Tony grinned and closed his eyes. “They have to be okay.”

Wanda smiled at the couple. “I know they are.” She kneeled laying her head on the floor. “I hear their thoughts. They are happy but hungry. But expected. Bruce and Cho are talking about fixing the health problems with the twins.” 

Wanda got up and looked at them. “You two need to calm down and take deep breaths. They will be fine.” 

“Okay…” Tony sighed and closed his eyes laying his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

After four hours Helen and Bruce came up the elevator pushing two incubators. One for each of the twins. “Everyone meet the newest Avengers,” Bruce spoke and smiled. 

“Peter Joseph Rogers-Stark and Violet Maria Rogers-Stark.” Steve smiled and stood above the twins. “Are they healthy?”

 

“Yes. Decides a few things that we will worry about in the future, but for right now they want you.” Bruce smiled at the couple as they each picked up one of the babies. 

Helen Cho looked at them then back to her watch. “I should get going, and Bruce don’t forget to tell them about the boys special powers already.”

“They have powers? Oh yes! Alright, give me the money!” Sam yelled jumping up and down. 

Peter jumped and began to wail from Sam’s yelling thrashing his arms and legs. Tony began to rock him back and forth slowly. “Shh… I know Sam is a real jackass for waking you up. Tell him if he does it again that he will change your first dirty stinky diaper. Tell him, Peter.” 

“Can we discuss their medical issues, please? I don’t think I can rest until I know.” Steve told Bruce and bounced his baby girl softly who didn’t react to Sam’s yelling. 

“Of course, we can do it here or we can go back in the lab,” Bruce told them and stood up from the couch. “If you want to do it here I’ll get Jarvis to project the images.” 

“Here is fine,” Tony told him and sat in his spot on the couch. Ever since Tony saw The Big Bang Theory he has become like Sheldon with his spot on the couch. NO ONE was allowed to sit in his seat. 

Steve sat next to him keeping his eyes on Violet who struggled to keep her eyes open. “So, let’s begin, please.” 

The rest of the team sat down wanting to hear about their niece and nephews conditions. Once everyone was nicely seated and comfortable everyone went quiet, Bruce began. 

“Jarvis, please bring up the x-rays of each of the children and normal x-ray,” Bruce asked and took out his notebook from his jacket. 

When the images came up on the screen you could tell there were very big differences between them. “The one on the left is Peter and the other is Violet. Steve, I bet while you're holding her you can tell that she has no bones in her arms so she can’t move them. We can either add bone, which is going to be painful or we can give her prosthetics depending on where she has nerves she can feel. Peter here has heart and lung damage, which both can be fixed with sugary. Any questions?”

Tony looked at Steve then down at the newborn babies. “When can we start?” 

“At least give them a week to get used to being around everyone then we will go ahead. I would wait to move everything until they recover.” 

“Then we wait.”


	3. Goodbye for Now

It’s been eleven months since the twin's surgeries happened. Peter is almost completely healed decides the fact that he still has a nasty cough, but the fathers thought it was better than Peter drowning in his own fluid in the lungs. Violet had kept from above her elbow up of her arm. Tony, Bruce, and Helen are trying to design a model for when the girl grows up into a toddler. 

Keeping manage of twins kept the husbands busy trying to keep up with who was changed and who wasn’t at first, but after two weeks of working hard, they had a schedule. Tony would take one of the twins down to the lab and rock them while working on blueprints. Steve would take the other to the gym in the portable crib. 

They never let the twins out of there sights since they still lived in the city where they had many enemies. Nick Fury kept trying to call the couple back into the field to help fight. They decided after the twins turn one that at least one of them would go back into the field and the other would stay. 

There time slowly coming to end they had to decide which one was going to go back to playing superhero while the other lived twenty miles away from the compound. To Steve, it was scary to think that one would be on the field and the other would be at home. 

Steve sat down on the king size bed next to Tony and looked over at him. Tony is on his phone probably texting Peper about the meeting he had tomorrow morning at ten that he desperately wanted to skip since they were holding the twin's party tomorrow before they moved out of the tower for good this time. It’s not the end of the world, but to Tony, he’s lived here his whole life.

“Babe, we need to talk,” Steve told him and put his hand on top of his knee. 

“About sex?” Tony turned and nipped Steve’s ear. “Or about something more pressing? If it’s the second one can we have sex first?” 

Steve cleared his throat and looked at him, “No. Not again, Tony. We really need to talk. Fury wants an answer by tomorrow. And sadly we need to decide which one of us is going.” 

“But, I don’t wanna go and neither do you,” Tony told him and gripped Steve’s hand lay them between the two of them. “You said if we do anything it would be together. We would Avenge together and we would win and lose together.” 

“That was before we were even dating and had twins. We need to step up to the plate, Tony. One of us does. It doesn’t matter who as long as it is one of us. We could even swap out every once and awhile.” Steve suggested and kissed Tony’s hand. “Please, talk to me.” 

Tony sat there staring at the wall not sure of what to say. He felt that everything in his world would fall to this moment. “I don’t want to force anyone to do anything they don’t want to. Do you want to go?” 

Biting his lip the blonde looked over to his husband. “I kind of want to, but I don’t want to leave you guys. I wanna be with you guys all the time. Decides you work in your lab as well. This is the best thing I can do to help.” 

“Then you will go back to S.H.I.E.L.D. and I will stay here with the kids. Just promise you won’t die.” 

“I swear on my life I won’t die,” Steve told him and curled into Tony.

“Sir, we have an odd problem in the nursery. I do not know how to describe it. Maybe my camera is going bad.” Jarvis told them. 

Tony and Steve ran down to the nursery when they arrived it was like an image from Alice in Wonderland. Over a thousand butterflies flew around the room. Violet was asleep with her head in Peter’s lap while Peter was sitting up against the crib sucking his web covered thumb. 

“What in the hell…” Tony reached his hand up and put his fingers through the butterfly. 

“Peter, baby doll, how did a spider do this to you?” Steve picked the baby up being careful of Violet’s head. When he roved the web from Peter’s finger it just grew back on his finger while the baby just giggled. “M-m D-d” Peter mumbled.

With Violet noticing that Peter was gone she began to wake up and wine. The moment her eyes opened all of the butterflies disappeared. “Da…”

“Hey, hey.” Tony picked her up and bounced the armless girl. “Let’s get you back to sleep… hmm?” 

After an hour and a half of shushing and rocking both of the twins were back to sleep leaving Tony and Steve in their room. “I can not believe that the kids have powers. I love it! They are the next generation of the Avengers!” 

“We really can’t let anyone outside of us talk. Please, Tony. We have to keep their identities safe.” Steve told him and bit his lip. “Make sure of it. For me, please.”

“As long as I get my way right now.” Tony grinned.

 

After a restful night, everyone was getting ready for the big move and the party. The ‘living room’ was decked out with yellow and blue balloons and streamers even though it was only going to be Bruce, Nat, and Tony’s little family. The rest of the supers were coming later. A big banner that said: “Happy Birthday and Goodbye for Now”. 

“The last of the boxes are at the house!” Tony yelled. 

“In here! Come quick!” Steve yelled louder than he meant too. 

Tony ran in fast enough to see Peter’s first steps in action. “My baby boy! Look how big and strong you are!” He threw Peter into the air then caught him. 

The baby squealed kicking his legs. “Dadda!” 

Violet sat there and watched leaning on the soft pillow trying to stand up. Whimpering when she fell onto her face not being able to get up. “Po….” 

Steve leaned over and set Violet on her feet. “There you go sugar bear. Bruce when will her arms be done?” 

“I finished them last night. I figured I would wait for Tony to put them on.” Bruce grabbed the box and took both arms out and a small EEG headband. “We need to make the headband bigger as she grows up, but the arms extend depending on how tall she is. It will grow overnight with her. Come here, Vi.” 

Violet turned and walked slowly over to him trying not to fall.

Bruce put the arms on the girl without any problems, but would not for the life of her hold her head still for the headband. “No! No!”

“You need it, silly goose.” Bruce smiled and finally got her still enough to put the headband on he head. 

As soon as the headband was on her head the arms started to move around and the fingers curled up into a fist. Violet was more than amazed at this that her power started up. In a moment rattles started falling from the ceiling as she squealed with delight. No one was able to touch the rattles falling, but Violet. She shook the rattle and smiled. “Po…” 

Peter squealed and walked over to Violet and patted her arms. “V!” 

“P!”

“Glad everyone is acquainted, now let’s party please!” Tony smiled and opened a bottle of beer dumping half of it into a glass giving it to Steve. 

Steve smiled and accepted the glass knowing this is all they were going to be drinking until the kids turned twelve, maybe twenty if he could get Tony to dislike drinking, but who was he kidding. Tony, loved to drink.

After packing up the presents in the car and getting the twins safely in the car they gave their goodbyes to Bruce and Nat. The husbands got in the Toyota Camry and drove the twenty miles to there new home.


	4. The Mall Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets mad when there is no baby changing table in the men's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a story my dad used to tell me when I was young about when he had me by himself.

Tony held Peter while Steve pushed Violet in the stroller. Tony was forced out of the lab by Steve so they decided to go to the mall. Since it was Tuesday at 10:45 in the morning there was almost no one in the mall. They enjoyed looking in every store without getting stopped by anyone who recognized them. 

Going into Babies ‘R’ Us made Tony feel like he was in heaven. He was picking things out left and right for the twins. Steve smiled watching him going back and forth taking Peter after Tony started holding a ton of things in his arms. He had at least six outfits for each of the twins. 

“Steve! Look at this! It’s a dress with the Avengers on it!” Tony was so happy he was almost jumping up and down out of his skin. Tony went to pick her up to try the dress on her but stopped at the aroma coming from her diaper. “Missy here needs a diaper change. It’s your turn, Stevie. I handled the last one that was all over her and the crib. Why can’t she say anything when she’s done. Peter does.” 

“Okay, I’ll change her, and don’t compare our children to one another. That’s rude Tony. That’s like comparing you to Howard,” Steve kneeled next to Peter making sure he wasn’t going to sit him down in a dirty diaper.

“You hit me right in the arc,” Tony told him and crossed his arms. 

He was thankful that it was just Violet who smelled. He looked up at Tony and rolled his eyes. “Watch him, Tony. I mean it. Pepper is not here to make sure you aren’t forgetting him. Peter don’t let him buy a lot of things, okay?” 

Peter smiled and stuck his tongue out blowing a raspberry. Steve made sure Tony would regret the day that he taught Peter how to make that noise. Steve slept on the couch for two weeks and made sure when Tony was watching he would bend over flirty or would come home shirtless and sweaty from the gym. Not giving Tony any loving made the makeup bittersweet. 

Steve shook his head and walked with Violet in his arms. Walking back to the bathrooms he held Violet tight. “Shoot. There’s no baby changing table in the men's bathroom.” It was the first time Pepper had been without them in public. Pepper always went to change the twins so then they could get a moment to themselves. 

Holding Violet Steve went up to the front of the store. “Excuse me, son? Where is there a men’s room with a changing table?” 

Violet kept her face in Steve’s shoulder gripping the top of his hoodie and sucking on the strings. 

The twenty-year-old boy looked up at him. “Sorry, dude, but there is no men's room with a changing table. The nearest family bathroom is about six stores down.”

“This is a baby store? How do you not expect men trying to change there children's diaper?” 

“The women can do it. Not many gay couples have kids. It’s not legal.” 

“There are still single husbands that need to change there kid! Why don’t you bring up your fucking manager.” Steve yelled grabbing the attention of everyone in the store. 

Tony pushed the stroller and looked at Steve. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“They don’t have a changing area in the men's room! We are just supposed to know that the nearest changing room is what did you say six stores over! Sorry, about!” 

“I’m sorry about his outburst. Steve let’s go. Right now.” Tony grabbed Steve by his hood on hid hoodie dragging him out of the store while pushing the stroller. “Why didn’t you just go to the car?”

“She deserves to be changed in privet! She’s a young lady! And deserves to be treated as such.” 

“I could have told you that there was no changing table in any of the men's rooms! It’s been like that since probably before you, Steve. Not many men take their kids out anymore. I think now that they should since there are many gay couples like us with small children needing to change them is a thing. We can talk calmly about it to someone. But, let’s first focus on getting them both changed. I will go back in there and pay for the clothes I picked out. Calm down… okay?”

“Okay?” Tony asked him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

“Fine.” Steve walked to the car and changed the twins sitting them in there car seat after each of them were clean. 

Tony walked out with the shopping bags and placed them in the car. “You know… I probably would have done the same thing. Yell. It’s not right and your right on that. I’m sorry I yelled at you.”


	5. Going to a Party or Work?

“Papa!” Peter screamed and ran to the door to find welcoming arms waiting for him.

Steve hugged his son tightly and smiled. “Peter, you get taller every time I leave and come back I swear it.” The last time he saw Peter he was only up to his shoulders, but now he was almost up to his chin. “It’s only been two months this time too.” 

Peter chuckled and let go of his Papa rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I am a growing boy.” 

“Isn’t that the truth. Where is the rest of our family?” Steve asked and set his coat on the rack next to the door. 

Both of the boys walked back into the house into the open concept where the living room led to the kitchen. Tony was on the couch watching the live concert of AC/DC since he wasn’t able to go with Steve.

“There’s the love of my life. Get your ass in here!” Tony told him in a drunk manner. Steve clearly didn’t win the ‘when we can drink again age’. 

Steve walked over and kissed the top of Tony’s head. “Love, I am glad to see that you are having a good time, but you do know we have to go…” Steve looked at his watch the twins gave him for father's day, “...in almost three hours.” 

“I can sober up before then. Let’s go get changed.” Tony paused the concert and walked back to Violet’s room before he went to his. “Hey, kid...” Tony waved his arm getting her attention. 

Having the violin and the headphones disappear she looked up. “Yes, father?”

“Get dressed. We have to leave in three hours.” Tony told her and walked back into the master bedroom. 

“OKAY!” She yelled going into her closet. 

After an hour Bruce, Nat, Vision, and Wanda let themselves into the house. “Hey! Who is ready to go to this fundraiser?” 

“I know I am,” Steve told her and walked out in his American flag suit. 

Tony came out with his Iron Man suit on. His armor was exactly printed on the suit. “How do I look? Stunning?” 

“Always,” Steve told him and leaned over and kissed him softly. “Thank you for sobering up,”

“Your welcome, Cap.” Tony smiled and looked back at the twins. “Man, can I print suits or what?” 

Peter came out with a suit like his father, but it was of his Spiderman suit with a Marti Gras mask. Of course, because Peter was only fourteen and didn’t come out to the public with his identity. And the world only found out six years ago that his dads were even married. “Dad! I! Love! This! Can I wear it to the prom?!” 

“No, but you can wear mine since you do love to support my superhero-ing,” Tony told him and looked back towards the bedrooms. “Violet! Let’s rock!” 

“I-I feel silly… ” She whispered from behind her bedroom wall. 

“Remember this isn’t you, Vi. It’s Miss Imagine. Colorful and fun. Annnnd my sidekick. I can’t do this without you,” Peter told her from the other side of her bedroom door. 

After a few moments of silence the door opened. “Fine.” Violet opened the door.

She wore a strapless ballroom dress that was tie-dyed in a million different colors. The lace under her dress was a bright neon orange that could be seen every time she moved. Her mask though matched Peter’s so they looked united. She felt weird in the dress because it showed off her metal arms to everyone else. Her biggest weakness.

“You all look, great. Did you want a picture?” Vision asked holding his hand out for Tony’s phone. 

“Yes!” Steve handed the phone over and pulled his family close. The twins in the front and Tony in the back with Steve. 

“We better get going. I sense that Happy is going against his name.” Tony spoke after the limo’s horn went off. “Everyone let’s get on the highway to hell.” 

Once everyone was in the limo happy drove them to Lower Manhattan to the Make a Wish Foundation fundraiser. They had asked every superhero and celebrity who was available to come to join and give to the foundation. Since Tony helped find this foundation and Bruce did research for it they were both told by Pepper to make appearances. 

“Remember everyone, smile. We are here for kids who have cancer.” Steve told them and opened the door to the chaos. 

Every news station and paparazzi staff member for magazines where there waiting for them to get out of the limo. Cameras flashed making it hard to see anything at all. It was worse than going to the Oscars or even the music awards.

Steve and Tony held hands waving and stopping to answer questions and sign some autographs for the kids. Bruce, Nat, Vision, and Wanda right behind them waving and smiling big. Vision stayed close to Wadna not liking the flashes but knew he has to get used to it eventually.

The limo went around the block twice before stopping to let the twins out. When Happy stopped the limo he got out and opened the door for the twins. Peter got out first holding his hand out for his twin. “Miss Imagine let’s do this.” 

“Of course, Spiderman.” She took his hand and followed the carpet stopping at everyone. 

“Excuse me, Spiderman! Imagine! Have you two finally let your feelings out of the bag? Are you dating?!” The famous reporter Lois Lane asked the two. 

Violet barely had time to stop herself from laughing. “No, we have not. Decides… I can’t truly love someone I don’t know behind the mask. It’s unprecedented.” 

“So, you two don’t know each other without the masks on.” Lois kept prying. 

“Correct. We keep everything behind the mask a secret so we don’t harm our families. I mean hey we could know each other outside of this and not even know it.” Peter told them and gripped Violet’s hand tighter. 

“Another question!” Clark Kent yelled and pointed his microphone out to them. “Why do you only fight in Queens?” 

“Queens is in big poverty right now so many homes are being targeted for crime,” Peter told him and looked around. “The little guy deserves to be helped as well as the whole world.” 

“Will you be joining the Avengers?” Clark asked and all of the reporters whipped there heads and came closer to the twins. 

“Actually, that's the big secret around the town. That we may or may not be answering tonight. Wait until our speech tonight. Now if you could please excuse us.” Peter told them and walked to the next station of photographers.

The first pose was with them having hands on their hips. The next one was Peter kissing Violet’s cheek while she blushed bright red. Everyone stopped what they were doing when screams filled the night's air.

“It’s hero time! Ta ta for now!” Peter wrapped his arm around Violet and swung them away trying to find the cry.

Running on the top of rooftops they got joined by Thor. “Humans go away! I can handle my brother!” 

Stopping in there tracks they watched the god fly off with his hammer destroying a big flying lizard monster. “Holy fucking shit!” Peter yelled and looked at the sky seeing twenty more flying around. Looking up he saw the wormhole. 

“P-Peter…” Violet looked at him shaking. “We can’t fight them. No, I can’t fight them. All I do is make things appear.” Violet knew how to fight hand to hand combat from Aunt Nat, but her powers never helped in any situation.

“Then make bombs appear!” Peter yelled and went into action with the other superheroes. 

Violet made visual on her fathers with Rhodey and Sam, and Aunt Nat, Aunt Wadna with Uncle Vision then looked seeing who else was fighting. The god Thor, Hawkeye, Dr. Strange and Ant-Man with his sidekick the Wasp.

Going on the com she ‘placed’ in everyone's ears she spoke. “This is Miss. Imagine warning you to get off the monsters I believe there is a bomb in there mouthes getting ready to blow in ten seconds.” Jumping off the building Violet imagined bombs in each of the monsters mouths. “I imagine bombs in each of the monsters mouths!” Landing on her feet she ran over to where the other supers were waiting for the bombs to go off. 

Tony and Steve covered the twins and some of the other heroes. When the bombs all went off the monsters lit up like a Christmas tree. The blast from inside took each of them down, but not the portal. “Cap what do we do about the big wormhole thing?” Peter asked grinning. He loved calling his parents their superhero names.

“What can you think of, Miss?” Hawkeye questioned her. 

Rubbing her arm and looking at the hole. “Well, I could put a big cork in the hole until we can think of something… it’s gonna take a lot of power that I don’t know how long I can handle it.” 

“You can do it, sugar cube,” Peter smiled and held his hand out. “Let’s get you closer though.” 

Tony looked at them. “No way you two are doing that. Understand, me rookies?” 

“But we can do this why you guys find the source!” Peter yelled back.

“Tony let the kids do this. We got men on the ground that need their asses kicked anyway. Spiderman clearly can handle himself.” Dr. Strange told them and started making a circle with his magic. “Both of you go through my portal. It will bring you the closet humanly possible without flight.” 

“Don’t you dare.” Steve started but it was too late. The twins went through the portal to the rooftop.

“Peter, I need you to trust me. I have a plan.” Violet began but got cut off.

“Of course. I trust you with all of my life. Twins and besties till the end.” Peter took her hands. “What's your big plan?”


	6. Why didn't you tell us?

“Cap. Let’s go.” Tony flew behind him and started taking down the floating bikes while Steve handled the soldiers falling off of them with Nat, and Hawkeye’s help. Ant-Man and Wasp were fighting the monsters that kept coming through the hole. 

“Why won’t that kid close the wormhole?!” Ant-Man yelled into his headset.

Tony scoffed. “Leave the kid alone she is doing her best, but come on Missy! We really could use that closing.” 

Wanda, Vision, Sam, and Rhody began helping civilians into the Federal Hall where the fundraiser was being held. Thor and Dr. Strange were looking for the source of the wormhole.

“Miss, can you hear us?” Steve asked and took down another soldier with just a punch.” 

“We hear you loud and clear,” Peter told him. “We just had to do a wardrobe change. Thanks to Mr. Stark my suit can fly, so I gave it to my partner and she is going to close the portal but stay close to it so she won’t run out of energy. She’s already low from the bombs since she couldn’t see all of them. Man, do I look good in a dress?” 

“I will kick your ass kid if you don’t shut up. Get down here and fight.” Hawkeye told him. “You are an Avenger now!”

“But-” Peter looked up at his twin and then to the ground. 

“She’ll be fine, kid.” Dr. Strange spoke. “I already looking into the future. There are only 35,394 chances that she falls to her death.” 

“I can’t trust you. I just met you and don’t know if I can trust you.” Peter told him and bit his lip. “D- Cap what do you think?”

“Trust the doctor! And get down here, Spidy.” Tony yelled. 

Peter nodded even though no one could see him and swung down to help get people to safety. 

“Everyone is down. Where are we at with the source?’ Steve asked and looked around making sure there was no one left or anyone hurt. 

“Found Loki and he is such a cry baby. We are trying to figure out how to close the wormhole.” Dr. Strange told him. 

“Find it soon or the kid gets pancaked,” Hawkeye told him and started walking towards their location.

“Spiderman, go back up to your partner. Tony, we are going to need your mind on this.” Steve told him.

“Got it!” Peter went back to the tower where he left his sister before she flew up to the wormhole. 

Tony flew Steve up to where the machine was spinning and kept firing out randomly since it wasn’t able to fire into the wormhole. 

“Sir, Violet is starting to become unconscious and Peter’s suit is becoming too overheat and will need to land ASAP,” Friday spoke into the headset.

“Shit.” Tony looked around. “Where’s his staff? If they each have enough power in them they will react and stop long enough for us to get that cube.” 

“Here, I will do it while you grab Man or Iron,” Thor told him and grabbed the staff shoving it into machine above the cube. 

“The suit is diving down at 150 miles an hour,” Friday spoke. 

Tony reached in and grabbed the cube throwing it to the side then blasted off. 

Steve stood there shaking. “She’s gonna be hurt.” 

“She’s strong. It’ll be okay, Steve.” Nat placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I trained her to be a fighter.”

Tony flew as fast as the suit would let him, but it wasn’t enough. The suit planed on the roof breaking through three floors until it came to a complete stop. “Kid! No! No! NO!”

Breaking the mask off he saw his little girl laying there with her eyes clenched shut. “Violet, can you hear me?”

“VI?!” Peter swung down and looked in his suit at his twin.

“Can you hear me, Vi? Come on wake up.” Tony pressed the spider in the center of the suit and picked her up. “Peter get the suit back on.” He commanded and put Violet back in the dress once Peter changed out of it.

“Tony?” Peter looked at him in tears. “She gonna be okay?” 

“She’ll be fine. Let’s get down to where the medics are.” Tony stated and took a syringe and inserted it into her shoulder. “This will help with the falling, kiddo.” 

Taking a deep breath Violet coughed and grabbed on to her throat. “Wh-where am I?” 

“Take it easy. Peter take her down to the medics. Make sure she eats. We are in big trouble with S.H.I.E.L.D. If we aren’t home by eight tomorrow go to the compound.” Tony kissed both of there heads and laid Violet in Peter’s arms. “Be safe.” He flew off the others. 

Peter carried her down the stairs out on to the streets and ran to the nearest medic. “Someone, please help her!”

The press was eating it up alive. They all wanted pictures of the hurt heroes from the battle. “Dr. Banner is inside,” Clark Kent told him and followed them keeping his camera on them the whole time. 

When Peter walked inside Bruce stopped what he was doing and ran over. “What happened?!” 

“Stuff. Tony gave her a boost. He just wants you to check her over.” Peter told him and looked around. Going over to the buffet Peter grabbed a roll and a bottle of water going back to his sister. 

“Hey, Miss can you hear me?” Bruce asked and looked her over from head to toe. Looking over each scratch. “You used too much of your powers again. And when you fell you got a concussion. You are lucky to be alive. When you go home don’t sleep just take a few aspirins.” 

She nodded and took the water from Peter and drank the water. “Thank you, Spidy and Dr. Banner for everything this evening, but my head is killing me and I wish to go home.”

“Hey, how is everyone?” Steve walked in straight to the kids not speaking to anyone else. “Are you both okay?” 

“Miss Imagine has a concussion and shouldn’t sleep for 24 hours,” Bruce told him. 

“Captain America, are they apart of the Avengers now?!” Lois Lane asked. 

Steve turned with fire in his eyes. “Leave my twins alone! Go bug someone else, please! My daughter is hurt and in pain and your not helping anything by asking a million fucking questions!” 

As soon as Steve realized what he said everyone became interested. 

Clark asked a million questions and more pictures were being taken.  
“These two are your twins?!”  
“Does Stark know?”  
“Who is the mother?”  
“Where do you live?”  
“Do they have your last name?”  
“What are there real names?”  
“How old are they?!”

“Please leave us alone,” Tony asked as nice as he could. “Our daughter is hurt and we need to attend to her wounds. We promise we will answer all your questions at a later date. I have your number and we will call you. And if you get all the reporters away I will make sure you are the only one we talk to this month.” 

Kent grinned and got every person from the press to leave along with everyone who wasn’t with S.H.I.E.L.D. He wants this scoop more than anything in the world. 

“I’m sorry I lost my cool,” Steve told Tony and wiped the dirt from his eyes.

Tony kneeled in front of the twins and sighed. “I should kick both of your asses, but your father and I decided that you did a great job here my loves.” 

“But you could have gotten hurt. You are hurt, Miss. You should know when your powers are giving out.” Steve put his hands on her knees, “I need you to talk to yourself.” 

Violet began to tear up and tried to hold her hair, but the arms were glitching. “It was me or the world. I chose the world each and every time. They don’t deserve to die, dad. I may not be able to feel, but I know they do.” 

Tony hugged her and sighed pushing the headband back on to her head. “It’ll be okay. We trust your judgment.” 

“So, kids.” Hawkeye looked at them. “That’s why you moved out of the tower.” 

Steve spoke and looked over at the rest of the heroes, “We had to protect them, but it looks like the cat is out of the bag. You two need to decide what we do with the schools. Please, do not tell anyone about this.” 

“You have our word.” Dr. Strange told him and looked around. “Well, I guess I will see you when they decide to redo the fundraiser.” 

“None of you are going anywhere.” Fury told them in a stern voice. “You all have to do damage control.” 

“The Stark Industry robots are already out fixing everything. I called them out when we were on the way back here.” Tony told him and stood up. 

“Not about that, Stark. We need to get the press all on the same page about your family life. You caused this mess and you will fix it. There are eight press meetings set up for both of you. And depending on what you say five for the twins. Which they need to sign with us if they want to stay on. They can not play hero without my consent fur-” Fury barked at them. 

Peter looked around and closed his eyes then looked at Fury interrupting him, “Excuse me, sir… I am so sorry to interrupt, but we need to get out of here. The structure is starting to give out. I mean there was a monster that was above the hall, we should have realized it would do damage.” 

Fury pressed the button for his communicator. “Have the vans ready and back the public up the building is coming down.” He let go of the button and looked at the heroes. “I want everyone in those military vans. Let’s go.” 

Steve put his hand on Peter’s shoulders and walked with everyone behind them. Cameras flashed every step they took. Once they got in the van and out of sight they handcuffed every single one of them. 

“At least we saved the city and got to meet the rest of the Avengers. This was the coolest thing I have ever done.” Peter smiled and looked at everyone else in the van. “Are we going to jail?” 

“No, we are going to get ice cream with our new bracelets. Duh, of course, we are.” Sam rolled his eyes and leaned back on the wall. “It was nice knowing you why we had the chance.”

“Did anyone get a good look at the key?” Violet whispered and kept trying to look at the lock, but it was hidden from her sight. 

Hawkeye looked up and rubbed his chin. “The last time we used handcuffs we had an indent inside the circle part.”

“If I picture it I won’t be able to grab it. Peter, remember the first time this happened in Queens?” Violet asked and grinned.

Peter started laughing. “OH, yes! How can I forget our first arrest?” 

She grinned and thought up the key that Hawkeye described. “Let’s do it again.” 

“You two have been arrested?!” Steve yelled. Tony was glaring at them, but hid his proud smile.

Peter shot his finger web shooting the key into his mouth. Biting the top of the key he leaned over and stuck it in Thor’s handcuffs letting him out of the cuffs. Once the key was out of his mouth he spoke, “About twice week, maybe three when we first got started.” 

Thor unlocked the person to his left and passed the key around until it was back to Violet. She had the key disappeared and leaned on Peter closing her eyes. 

“What’s the plan when we get there?” Bruce asked and rubbed his wrist. 

“I was thinking…” Steve began


	7. Trust in not Dreaming

Chapter 7

When the van parked at S.H.I.E.L.D. everyone got out looking at one another. Steve’s plan was crazy, but it had to work. 

“How did you all get out of your chains?” Fury looked at them not knowing if he felt amazed or scared.

“Magic…” Peter spoke and broke out laughing. “Did you really think you could hold all of us and we wouldn’t think of a plan?.” 

“Guess that is true. Now get inside we need to chat.” Fury walked behind the group making sure no one strayed. 

Once everyone was seated at the round table Fury sat and glared at them. “First thing we need to do is sign these two before I can speak freely. Are you both in agreement that you will be agents of S.H.I.E.L.D?”

“Yes, sir! It’s been my dream since we found out what our parents really did!” Peter yelled excitedly. 

“If Peter signs I will sign. But, I do have a question. Are going to be able to change our real names for protection? I had no choice in my identity coming out into the real world. No one knew about us, but Peter’s friend, Ned. We went to different schools so it never mattered to me. But now that they have identified me as a Rogers-Stark, instead of Evergarden. I fear that someone might notice.” She whispered and looked up at him. “If you cannot protect my identity I will walk away.” 

 

“There is never one hundred percent protection, Violet. I mean look at me I have a wife and three kids that got found out last year.” Clint told her and then at looked at Peter. “You both should think about your futures.” 

“This organization is my future!” Peter yelled slamming his fist on the table. “Vi, just sign. Who cares if people know?!”

“Because then they will know I am a freak of nature and want to get to know me just because I have powers. We have killed people, with our actions that were flawed.” She grabbed the bottom of her chair. “We can not pretend anymore, Peter.” 

“But you pretend all the damn time!” Peter yelled and stood up. “I won’t do this without you! So, just fucking sign the papers!” 

“Stop fighting you two!” Steve yelled and slammed his fist on the table glaring at each of them.

“Because I have no choice in the matter. Like you have no choice in being part spider.” Violet signed the papers and sat back in the chair. 

“How young are they captain?” Fury asked and took both of the signed papers. 

“Fifteen tomorrow, well today I guess,” Steve told him and sat back. “Let’s talk.” 

“You were all stupid fools today. Could have gotten people killed! You ruined homes and blew up monsters with unidentified bombs. How did you even get that kind of bombs they haven’t been made since the 1940’s?” Fury looked at all of them. 

Pushing her hair back she looked up at Fury. “I-I just pictured a bomb. Pops has one in the attic that he pulls out when it’s The Fourth of July. It was just the first thing I thought up of.”

“Decides that all of your actions were justified. We will be sending you home, now. Violet and Peter be ready to train when school is over next week for summer break.” Fury stood up. “You may stay the night here in your rooms.” 

“Tony, what do you wanna do?” Steve looked over at him putting there hands on top of the table. 

Tony looked at the twins. “They can’t go to school in these clothes. They need to change and shower. And I stink.”

“We can stay here and leave early in the morning to go to the house,” Peter suggested wanting to stay here with all the other heroes. 

“I guess we can, but I don’t know if I like the idea.” Tony sighed and sat back. 

“Tony, now that everyone knows you can come back to the tower to live with us.” Bruce smiled. “I know the lab misses you.” 

“OH YES! Dads pleeassssee?! It will be so much fun!” Peter asked jumping up and down on top of the table. 

“Your father and I will talk about it. Let’s get you two in our room.” Steve got up and grabbed the twins my the shirts dragging them along.

Going inside the room Violet looked at the bed knowing she wasn’t going to get some sleep without her pills. “Here are my MIT shirts. Get some sleep and we will talk about your actions in the morning. I hear a single peep from you two your both dead. Understand?” Tony looked at the both of them. 

“Yes, sir.” Peter sat on the bed and curled into the covers. “Love you both.” 

“Love you too, Peter.” They said in unison and kissed his head. 

Violet sat on the bed and looked at the wall. “Night…” 

“Try and sleep. We are right next door if something starts to happen. Though it would be funny to see Fury see your dreams.” Tony chuckled and kissed his head. “Night.” 

Steve walked over and kissed her head, “Goodnight baby doll.” 

 

Looking over at the lock Peter noticed it was only an hour later from when his parents tucked them in, but it sounded like an army was roaming around the building. Rolling over he looked over to Violet’s bed and saw men fighting and bombs dropping. “Shit.” 

[Dad: She’s dreaming.] 

Not a minute later Hawkeye was in the room. “What the hell is going on?!” 

“Stop don’t attack! She’s dreaming…” Tony grabbed his shoulder and walked over to the bed pushing the men out of the way for Steve. 

Steve walked over and tapped her shoulder. “Vi, you need to wake up. You are safe and loved. Come on.” 

Sitting up gasping for air she looked around and caught eyes with Hawkeye. “No, please tell me I didn’t kill anyone! Please!” 

“You didn’t. I promise you didn’t. Why don’t we turn on the TV and have you watch that?” Steve asked her. 

“No. I will just play the violin with headphones in. Please leave me alone.” Violet looked at them gripping her arms. “I’m sorry for waking you up, Hawkeye.” 

“You can call me, Clint. And it’s alright, I was still up anyway. Get some rest.” Clint waved and walked out of the room with the husbands. 

“Not gonna sleep again?” Peter asked. 

She shook her head and made the violin appear and began to play with the sounds going straight into her headphones. Peter watched her until his eyelids couldn’t take it any longer and drifted himself to sleep. 

 

Walking around at four in the morning was a great thing. Everything was very quiet and no one was up except who was patrolling the halls. Walking into the lab was nothing at all. No one was there to stop or even tell you no to coming in. Violet was able to go on the lab's computer and look into all S.H.I.E.L.D.S private information. 

Taking out the flash drive out and putting it in her cleavage she walked out of the lab skipping making it look like she did nothing at all. She halted in her tracks and ran back to the computer and looked up Gilbert Bougainvillea. The man who played the first chair in any production the school performed. Looking at his picture she couldn’t help but want to see him more in real life.

“Violet there you are. We are about to leave to go home and change. Everyone is going to come over later for the little party dad wants to have.” Peter told her and grabbed her hand dragging her away. 

The drive home was quiet decides the music blaring AC/DC and sometimes classical music, but it was normally skipped after the first minute of playing. “What time is the party?” She asked looking away from the window to her parents. 

“We are going to have it at four so then you guys can see everyone before your patrol if you're still up to it.” Steve parked the car and everyone got out going inside. 

Violet looked sighed. “Peter I can’t do patrol today. I still have to recover, and I have to stay late at school. I’m sorry I can’t do both.” 

“Then skip the school thing. Queens needs us.” Peter told her and got dressed. “Can Ned come over, dads?” 

“Sure, but he has to behave himself,” Tony told him. “I don’t want anyone taking my underwear again.” 

“I told you he didn’t do that!” Peter yelled and went into his room to change. 

Walking back to her bedroom Violet grabbed her real violin and a dress in a cover bag. She changed into the school uniform and walked out of the house. Without saying goodbye or anything she ran to the bus stop. 

“Hey! Wait the hell up!” Peter yelled running after her.

“Bye, kids! Have a good birthday at school! Did we forget something?” Steve asked looking at his husband. 

“Not that I know. Friday is there anything needing to be done today or needing our attention?”

“Sir there is nothing that was spoken of, but at the School of Arts, they are having a talent showcase. That is all day long.” Friday told them.

Tony looked hurt but held back his emotions when he spoke. “Why wouldn’t she invite us? We never get to see her play.”

“I’ll call the school and ask them when she is supposed to play,” Friday told them and went silent for twenty minutes. “Sir, Violet Evergarden is going to be playing from 11:45 to 12:30 and is in a few this morning as a company. She has two seats in the back that she told the school to give away but didn’t. They are faxing the tickets over. She is receiving an award today and would like you both to give it to her.”

“We can’t do that, tell her that Friday. That’s soon. We can go and watch other performances so then it doesn't look like we are there for her.” Tony smiled. “We can make out in the back if we get bored.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “How should we dress?” 

“I would think suit. Let’s get dressed and maybe some sexy time.” Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and ran to the bedroom dragging him behind.


	8. I imagine we could go back in time and stop all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoppy Easter!

“Damn, everyone is dressed really nice,” Steve whispered while walking to his seat. “This is crazy.” 

 

“I think they should chill with the dress code,” Tony whispered and leaned into Steve. “She’ll be out in a minute.” 

 

Violet paced backstage. She knew the songs she was going to play inside and out, but actually playing them with someone watching was making her panic. Six minutes was going to be her own song Sincerely- True. Three minutes would be: Will I Make it Out Alive by Tommee Profitt. Eight minutes: Human and A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Twelve minutes on Stitches, In my Blood, and Imagination by Shawn Mendes. Then ten minutes with my favorite artist Itzhak Perlman. And closing with This is Gospel by Panic! At the Disco.

 

“Violet, go change. You're about to go on in ten.” Gilbert told her and smiled. Gilbert has had eyes on Violet since the first day they met freshman year, but since Violet isn’t talkative he was taken that she didn’t like him. Since then everything has changed. Ever since Violet spilled mustard on his shirt they have been friends ever since. Only last week did they decide they were going to date. 

 

“Right. Thank you, Gilbert.” She walked into the ladies room and got on her dress.

 

Walking out in a white ribbon tie dress with a dark blue jacket on the top. With a white flowy skirt with gold streaks running down the sides. High heels brown boots laced up to the top. She wears her signature brown glove on her bow hand so the mechanical arm doesn’t drop the bow.

 

When she came out of the bathroom Gilbert gave her two thumbs up. “You look adorable. Questions where were you last night? We didn’t get to play, but we got to see some action I was so worried about you.”

 

“O-Oh, I got there and the superheroes ran out so I went and hid. I was so scared. One of the news reporters dragged me into there vans when they hid.” She lied to him and was thankful that there was only a minute left to the waiting.

 

When the backstage manager told her to get ready Gilbert went out into the crowd. Violet gave him one of her tickets so then he could watch any time during the day. She couldn’t help but want to be with him. 

 

“Hello.” Gilbert smiled and sat down in the chair next to Steve and looked forward. “Who are you guys here to see?” 

 

“We are with the Stark Scholarship foundation.” Steve smiled softly. “Do you go to school here?” 

 

“Yes, sir. My name is Gilbert Bougainvillea.” Gilbert shook the man's hand. “Trust me I am not trying to butter you up for the scholarship, well at least for myself. My girlfriend, Violet Evergarden…” Tony nearly choked on his water, but Steve stomped on his foot to keep him from saying anything. “...works so hard every day. Juilliard has a spot saved for her, but with her finances, she probably won’t be able to go with me early. She won the Julliard early acceptance which is a big honor. She’s actually up next. She gave me one of the seats so I could watch her.” 

 

“How could you date at such a young age?” Tony asked and the lights flickered. 

 

Gilbert sat back and crossed his legs waiting. Tony flipped the kid off and leaned back into the seat.

  
  


Handing her violin to the stage manager she watched as they set her baby down. She waited for her cue. 

 

“Contestant number 4582, Violet Evergarden. This year Julliard young acceptance, which means a full ride for any of the programs. Even though she lost both her arms and her parents, she will never lose all the important things we have given her. Hope for a life outside of the foster system.” The principal spoke and walked off the stage. Walking out onto the stage she noticed there are two people that are not supposed to be there. And not sitting next to Gilbert. 

 

Violet went over to the principal and posed for photographs holding the plaque. 

 

Her hands trembled and she picked up the violin. Taking a deep breath she put her bow on the violin and began to play. The spotlight on her started to dim when pictures from the year playing behind her. 

 

Tony watched intently at the girl playing knowing if he looked away from the stage that he would fall asleep. “We know this song,” Tony whispered. “Pst… dating boy what song is this?” 

 

“Gilbert, sir. It’s This is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco. One of her favorite bands. And the grand finally. Some boy named Peter sent photographs in of Violet to play at the end. You both are actually in the pictures.” Gilbert smiled and sat back.

 

“Am I too late?” Peter jumped in his father's laps and grinned. “Get ready to see what I did!” 

 

When Violet finished the song the screen turned tie-dyed and the words: I am Miss. Imagine popped up on the screen with a picture of Tony, Steve, Peter and her on the bottom. 

 

Peter grinned when everyone was up on there feet taking videos. “I have the paparazzi outside! They can not wait to meet Violet!” 

 

Taking deep breaths and bowed. She looked around and saw everyone freaking out instead of applauding. Violet turned around and saw the picture with the caption. Everyone faces were lit up and pointing. Flashes making it hard to see anything else. 

 

She sprinted behind stage leaving her violin at the stage. Looking around backstage for a way out knowing there was no way out. What she saw before playing happened Peter lied to her. 

 

“Why can’t she embrace being herself?” Peter asked and looked at the boy. “OH! I know you! My sister talks about you all the damn time! She loves you, man.” 

 

Gilbert blushed and looked at the ground. “Is she really your child, sirs?” 

 

“Yes, she is, but she just wanted to have a normal childhood,” Tony told him the honest truth and sighed. “This happened every time we go somewhere. She wanted to be out of the paparazzi’s eyes until she was eighteen. She wanted to get in doing things for herself and not her name. It’s the child we raised her to be and we couldn’t be any prouder.” 

 

“I can take at least one of you to the back with me so we can get her out of here.” Gilbert stood and fixed his cufflinks. 

 

“Thank you, Gilbert. Babe, you go I don’t want to speak to Peter here.” Tony told Steve. 

 

Steve nodded and went with Gilbert to the back.

 

Just looking at Peter he felt like he wanted to choke him. “Son you know what you did right?” 

 

“Yes, sir I do know. I put us out there so we can be with one another all the time without pretending.” Peter smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “She just needed a push.” 

 

“No! Did you not hear her yesterday at all. She wanted to wait until after school! She has rights you know that right! It’s not just you all the time.” 

 

“But, dad she needs to come out since I already did.” Peter smiled. “People are going to find out. I want to fight with you guys all the time, please.”

 

“We will talk about this at home.” Steve crossed his arms. “She will meet us at the house when she is ready to come out of the bathroom.”

 

Peter sat in the back of the car looking at his feet. He thought helping her was the only way they would fight together as a family. Not break them apart into a million pieces. He wanted to move to the city where all his friends lived and invite them over to meet everyone.  For things to be better. 

 

When they got to the house the front door was wide open with reporter vans outside. “How did they get inside?” Steve asked and got out of the car going inside holding his pocket knife.

 

He walked along the walls of the house. Keeping quiet not wanting anyone inside hearing him. Steve wanted to kill the reporter that broke into there house. When he heard something smash in Peter’s bedroom he ran to the room. 

 

Breaking the door down he looked inside and saw Violet standing there was Steve’s signed Dodgers baseball bat breaking everything in Peters room. Turning around she smashed the wall into his closet and started breaking all the LEGO set’s Peter already had done. 

 

Violet looked over and he could tell how angry she was. He could feel the heat from the door. “Violet put the bat down.” Steve reached his hand out slowly. “Please.” 

 

“NO!” She screamed pushing him back against the wall. “He did this. He will pay!” Hot tears streamed down her face. “He deserves to die with the pain of a thousand dreams!” 

 

“I understand. Why don’t we hug it out? Then we can talk about it… okay?” Steve stood grunting. 

 

“No, I am not going to hug this out. I am the forgotten twin. All the time you both forget me unless we do things as a family. Peter was forced to take me as a sidekick because I’m his twin. Not because he wanted me.” Sitting on the floor she held her knees. “Life hurts, Pop. It’s my fault. I-I keep imagining things and saying them out loud. It’s my fault.”

 

Steve kneeled next to her wrapping his arms slowly around her. “It’s alright.” 

 

“I imagine I never ruined Peter’s room.” She whispered and held her arms. 

 

The room started to go back together things flew across the room going back to where everything was before she came in and broke everything. 

 

“What else do you imagine away?” Steve asked her and pulled her into his lap. 

 

She sat there looking at the floor wondering how she should answer. Honestly, some-what honest or not at all. “Everything important regarding me to you guys. You guys have Peter and he needs you more than I do.” 

 

“That’s a lie, you both need us,” Steve told her and kissed her head. 

 

“Do you know how many times we have had this conversation?” Violet asked him looking back into his eyes. 

 

“How many?” 

 

“Over fifty times. Then I erase our memories, but then I remember a week later. I won’t this time because I know I have to take action for what Peter did.” Getting off his lap she held her hands out. 

 

Taking her hand she pulled him up. “Who’s the news van outside?” 

 

“When I got here it was just me. No vans or anything. I didn’t even hear you come through the front door.” 

 

Looking at one another they knew they weren’t alone. “Go out to Peter.”

 

“No, I won’t leave you. Not like this. I can help.” She smiled slightly and took his hand. “Come on. We can both get out of here, alive.” 

 

“Guys?!” Tony yelled and went inside the door with Peter right behind him. “Get down!” Tony grabbed Peter by the shoulders and shoved him down. 

 

Blood soaked Peter’s shirt. “DAD!” 

 

Steve and Violet heard Peter’s cry and ran to the front. “Where did they shoot from?”

 

“Dad?! Please wake up!” 

 

Another shot got Steve right in the forehead. The twins looked at one another with blood stains all over there clothes. “Peter what do we do?!” 

 

Peter took her hand and began to run out of the house. “Come on hurry up. We gotta get to the compound.” 

  
  


_ I imagine we could go back in time and stop all of this. _


	9. Going Back

_ I imagine we could go back in time and stop all of this. _

  
  


“Ugh, my head. What happened?” Peter asked and looked around. He was in a lab he didn’t recognize. “Hello? Violet?!”

 

“Please… do not yell.” Violet begged.  “Did we fall asleep in the lab again? This isn’t the lab… no… I thought what I thought was a dream.”

 

“What did you think?” Peter looked back at her from where he laid. 

 

“To go back in time to stop everything.” She whispered. “Friday what year is it?!” 

 

After no answer, Peter tried. “Jarvis, what is today's date?” 

 

“It is June 26th of 2004,” Jarvis spoke then went quiet. 

 

“Our birthday.” Violet got up and held the bed looking around. “Hack into the computers and find out where we are. I’ll send cameras up to go look around.” 

 

Peter got up and started hacking into the computers putting everything on a hard drive that he always had on him. 

 

Violet turned on AC/DC loud and started looking at the computer. Trying to get who lab this belonged to come down. 

 

“Sir someone is messing with your radio downstairs,” Jarvis told him. 

 

“Are you fucking me!” Tony yelled. 

 

“Neither of you has to do that,” Tony told them with hands on his hips. “So you both think you can crash in our children's birthday?!”

 

“Dad we didn’t mean to crash our own birthday. We don’t even know how we got here.” Peter told him and stopped touching the computer slowly putting the hard drive down sliding it across the room. “We can prove that we are the twins upstairs laying in Pop’s arms. Take a blood sample.” 

 

“I will do just that.” Tony walked over and pricked both of there fingers. 

 

Steve walked in looking at them. “Did you find out who they are yet babe?” 

 

“Ew… you guys called each other pet names? Good thing you stopped that before we could remember any of that.” Peter rolled his eyes and pretended to puke. While Peter kept them busy she grabbed the hard drive putting it in her pocket.

 

“Sir they are the same exact blood sample as the twins,” Jarvis told them. “Except they are fifteen years old.”

 

“How did you guys get here?” Tony asked and crossed his arms.

 

“We don’t know. The last thing I can remember was that you both got shot in the house and we ran for our lives. Violet thought of something and now we are here.” Peter rubbed his arms. “Do you think our parents are live, Vi?” 

 

She shrugged keeping quiet. Not knowing what to say to there younger parents. Advice maybe?

 

“Kids, why don’t we go upstairs and talk on the couch?” Tony placed a hand on both of their shoulders. 

 

Leading them upstairs to the main room the twins sat on the couch with everyone staring at them. Not knowing what they should say or even do with them. 

 

“So, you guys knew us as kids?” Peter asked looking at Dr. Strange and Sam. “Where we just came from we didn’t know you guys.” 

 

“It was for your protection,” Tony told them. “They all know we needed to protect you from the outside world.”

 

Looking up at them. “No, you kept them away to protect them,” Peter whispered. “You both decided that it would be better for them to not watch us grow up with our powers acting up in front of them.” 

 

“What do you mean? You don’t have powers this young.” Steve told them clearly lying through his teeth trying not to show it. 

 

“Jarvis, show us last night's tape in the nursery that was saved,” Peter asked and the footage showed on the screen. “You use to show us this every time we had a bad day or we are watching home videos. We never knew how Violet used her powers, but clearly, she did. The butterflies and the spider web on my fingers. We aren’t normal children and never will be.” 

 

“I think you two should get out of here!” Tony slammed his fist on the table. 

 

“Not until we find out who killed us… and I want to get to know them.” Steve backfired. 

 

“Absolutely not! They could be fibbing about everything!” Tony snarled. “Just like everything! It could be Back to the Future again!” 

 

“Stop fighting! Dad, Papa, please! You aren’t like this.” Peter shouted webbing them to the couch so the fight wouldn’t get physical. “Violet talk some sense into them!” 

 

Violet sat there staring at the wall with no emotions, but a slightly green completion from her normal doll-like white skin. She wrote something on her arm and laid her head back.

 

“Hey, she okay kid?” Bruce walked over and kneeled in front of her. 

 

“Peter!” Tony yelled and broke through the webs kneeling next to the boy who fell flat on his face. “Peter, kid you okay?” 

 

“Oh my goodness! It’s Tony Stark!” Peter yelled and smiled. “How did I get here? Aunt May is gonna flip!”

 

“Kid, we were just talking about how you got here?” Tony asked him. He was so confused with everyone else, but he craved more. 

 

Biting her lip Violet spoke softly. “We are hurting time by being here. It’s acting as if we were never born. Or something happened between the two of you.” Violet got up swaying and kneeled next to Peter. 

 

“What do you mean kid Explain yourself, please.,” Steve asked her and held her arm so she wouldn’t collapse. 

 

Whispering “I don’t have much time… listen carefully. We love you… always” she gasped gripping Peter’s arm hunching over like she was gonna be sick. 

 

“How do we get you home?!” Steve yelled shaking the twins that started disappearing right before them. “Please, let us help you!”

 

“I-I can do it. I j-just have to… focus.” She started to wheeze. “I imagine us going to June 25th, 2018 to our home before the party.”

 

The twins disappeared from the floor and everything went back to the new normal. 


	10. Changing Things

Looking around Violet found herself in her room with her violin Witchcraft. She knew how this day was going to play out. Every in and outs of it. She was ready to take Loki down before things got serious. Putting on her dress she walked out of the room with confidence. 

 

“Dads, can I run out quickly?” She asked with a smile. “I need to go get something for Peter and me.”

 

“Just be at the party when we arrive young lady,” Steve told her while fixing his tie. 

 

She nodded and ran out. Looking at her arm she took her bike and raced down to the hotel in Queens. She climbed the fire escape up to the roof and saw the machine just waiting for him to insert the middle piece. 

 

Walking over to the machine she set it on fire melting all of the pieces. Setting the abandoned hotel to flames. She sat and waited for everything to burn them extinguished the flames. 

 

She had two minutes to make it downtown to the party. Running down the streets making sure she wasn’t going to be seen she stopped the limo. When Happy stopped Violet climbed in and smiled. 

 

“Did you do it?” Peter asked smiling slightly. He could remember a few of the things that happened before, but not everything. He remembered the fight, but nothing about there birthday.

 

She nodded and leaned into him. “Yes, I did. Tonight we should come out. We can do it together. United.” 

 

“Alright. Together and I feel like I should be saying sorry about something, but I can not remember for the life of me.” Peter held her hand tight. 

 

“It’s okay. I love you, Peter flaws and everything.” She kisses his cheek and smiled.  “Let’s get to this.” 

 

Once Happy stopped the limo the twins got out of the car letting them out. Happy walked around the limo and opened the door for them. “Behave in there you two.” 

 

“Will do Happy!” Peter put his thumbs out and smiled as they were getting out of the limo. Peter held his hand out and they both walked along the carpet getting stopped by every news reporter. 

 

“So, are you guys dating?!” Lois Lane asked them pointing the microphone at them. 

 

“Go get Capt, and Iron Man, Miss. I think it’s time the truth has come out” Peter smiled at the Lois. Violet walked over to the men and took there hands walking back to Lois. “You know that we love keeping things a mystery, but today the day before our birthday we are going, to be honest.” 

 

“What do you mean by that?” Tony asked them and got the hint when they were both smiling. “Oh, that one. Lois, you were the first one that we told about us being married first for the past fifteen years.” 

 

“The reason we hid our marriage is that we had two very rambunctious twins with the craziest powers.” Steve continued. “These are our twins. Whether they want to say their real names or not we are very proud of them.”

 

“So, to answer the real question that brought this about, no we are not dating. That would be weird to date your brother.” Violet answered. “Wouldn’t it be, Spidy?” 

 

“Of course, Missy.” Peter smiled. “Well, we better be getting inside for the main event. If you want an exclusive come see us after the event.” 

 

They all walked inside the hall holding hands showing a united front. “Don’t you love that we can call you Papa and dad again?” Peter grinned. “Though I liked calling you by your real names.” 

 

“Don’t start that shit again, Spider-teen.” Tony snickered and rolled his eyes. 

  
  


“Peter has his girlfriend coming, so let’s forget about the world,” Steve whispered and kissed his cheek. 

 

“Babe, wanna dance?” Tony asked and smiled holding his hand out. Steve blushed and went with Tony. It’s been a while since they have called one another pet names, ever since the fighting started a year ago.

 

Peter sat at the table waiting for MJ. He had given her a pass so then he wouldn’t be alone. She had found out about Peter's dirty secret a week before freshman year. 

 

Then she walked in and to Peter, it was like the whole world stopped. 

 

She was in a short gold and black dress with a black t-shirt under the top part. She looked like a princess in his eyes. He liked her for her brains and not her looks. Getting up he walked over to her. “My lady.” 

 

“Nerd.” She mumbled and took his hand. “You better make sure all these people think we are just friends.” 

 

“Hey… they thought me and Vi we’re dating. I can’t stop them for anything.” He smiled and twirled her. “Wanna get down with your bad self?” 

 

“You're stupid.” 

 

“But I’m your stupid.” Peter chuckled and kept spinning her. 

 

Violet sat back in her chair taking pictures of the couples dancing then looked at her phone. She has been scanning the hard drive that was in her pocket since she started changing for the event. 91.93% of things were the same files. She didn’t like that one bit. Things changed because they went back. Having her A.I. scan the events to see what happened differently then looked up from her phone to watch everyone.

 

Everyone seemed like they were having a great time. Except some of the heroes were obviously tense with being in front of the media. Peter could tell something was… off from this event than the others they have been too. There weren’t any kids there except ones that came with parents. None of the kids from Make A Wish was there.

 

Matthew Ellis walked in with his security men right behind him. Looking around he notices that all the people there he has seen at S.H.I.E.L.D. This is something for them, not the Make A Wish. Something changed the time to make them here. 

 

Maria walked up on the stage and smiled, “Could everyone please go to there seats. The meeting is about to begin,” 

 

Everyone started to find their seats and make there way around saying hello to everyone while they sat.

 

“Dad, this meeting is going to decide if we can be heroes right?” Peter asked with his voice low. 

 

His fathers nodded and looked over waiting for the president to start talking.

 

Fury sighed and started talking. “Alright, the coms are down no one knows that what we are really doing in here. We called everyone to this secret meeting away from HQ because we are being watched. The next president is going to take away superheroes due to damage that you all keep making. We can either help you to hide or you will join the military and your identity will come out into the open. We are doing the best we can to keep separate, but he is not budging.” 

 

Steve stood knowing that Clint and Tony had the same question. “What about the children who are superheroes?” 

 

“They are safe as long as they hide away. They are trying to take children for experiments.” Fury told them. “Though they might not be taken if you pled that they will not cause harm. They just want to take control of something they aren’t equipt to.” 

 

“Why can’t I buy S.H.I.E.L.DQ?!” Tony got up and yelled. “Genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist, and superhero. I am able to run this or find someone that is.” 

 

“Just like you were able to run Stark Industries?!” Fury fired back.

 

“My father ran it just fine until you kicked him out!” Tony yelled.  “Peggy did a great job until you got her out in the field or kicked her out there!” 

 

“Sit your ass back down.” Fury yelled and slammed his hand on the podium. 

 

Peter looked at Violet then stood up. “What if we ran it? The heroes themselves?” Peter asked smiling. “And everyone has to pay dues.” 

 

“Just as stupid as your father's idea.”

 

Peter sat down biting his bottom lip. He knew he shouldn’t have suggested it. “Violet get off your phone,” Peter whispered and leaned in next to her to see the screen. 

 

Dad has been fighting for heroes rights since the day they left many years ago in the past. Peter didn’t change the future she did. 

 

“We can make a new secret organization,” Thor stated with a cheeky smile. “We can do it on New Asgard.” 

 

“Tony this is all your fault for starting this,” Bruce yelled at him. “If you didn’t start that Heroes Rights shit we wouldn’t be here.” 

 

“I had to protect my children!” He screamed back at Bruce. 

 

That’s when things started getting ugly. Bruce turned into the Hulk and they started fighting against one another. Other heroes started fighting one another getting everything out of hand. 

 

“Peter, get Mary Jane out of here!” Steve yelled to him and ran out into battle. 

 

Just as Peter took MJ’s hand shots fired taking Tony down. “DAD!” 

 

Violet ran over to her fallen father and held her dress to his wound. She knew that Peter couldn’t handle seeing this again. “Take her home, Peter. I will stay with, Pop.” 

 

Peter nodded and ran out gripping MJ’s hand. Not stopping for anyone who was getting in his way. He just watched his father die for the second time this week. 

 

Hearing another shot Violet turned and deflected the shot with her metal arms causing a piercing noise that stopped all the fighting. She looked back at her father on the ground with no pulse. “He’s dead.” She whispered gripping his hand tighter. 

 

“Tony?!” Steve started to run over when he got shot in the back of the neck. 

 

“Rogers?!” Clint kneeled down and went to find a pulse, but with all of the blood, he knew that he was gone at impact. 

 

The twins were destined to be orphans. 

 

Hyperventilating she stood up with blood all over her front. Glancing at all the windows she saw where both of the bullets flew in from where the broken glass was. Nat walked over to the girl and wrapped her arms around her from the back. “It’s okay… let’s go get Peter.” 

 

She shook her head and stared at her parents on the ground. They laid there lifeless. She could never hear them talk again or give one another a kiss. 

 

When Peter walked back inside the room he went on to his knees and screamed. “NO! Not again! Violet, you swore!”

 

“I will fix it I swear.” She walked over to her brother and hugged him tightly. Closing her eyes she made the biggest imagination of her life.


End file.
